Amongst the Overlooked
by Master Solo
Summary: A Hapan boy records his thoughts as he trains to one day become a Jedi Knight working for the Alliance. JXTK and Allana, response to the diary challenge
1. Chapter 1

Amongst the Overlooked

By SilSolo

AN: Don't expect any sort of plot whatsoever.

Characters: Jacen, Tenel Ka, Allana, Kalen and Anakin (OCs)

Hi, I'm Anakin. Officially, I'm Prince Anakin of Hapes, but I'd prefer it if you think of me as Anakin, since I'm a really simple person. My mother is Tenel Ka and my father is her consort, Jacen Solo. I'm their youngest, by far, being twenty years younger than Allana and five years younger than Kalen. As such and as a male, I am the most overlooked, and by the same token, the freest of my family, whom I do not consider to be family.

I am a Jedi apprentice, expected to be knighted in ten years, and I live on Coruscant with Master Tillek. I don't know if I have anything interesting to say, so I'll just talk.

I am seventeen and by human standards, I am quite handsome thanks to my Hapan grandfather. I've a few pet fish and I like anthropology.

What's next? I guess I'll continue with tips to avoid paparazzi. I personally have yet to be chased, but my sister and my niece are common targets. They prefer to use the Force to distract these photographers, but I have a different approach. Show off, as lose these critters in an obstacle course while they snap pictures of me flying. But this is not an important subject, for a minor prince like myself.

Coruscant is a busy and peaceful place, especially at night. The politics here is quite simple, and that ring up there is a bridge to the stars.

I've had an easy upbringing and quite a peaceful stay here, so I don't really know what to say. I've very little to complain of and my training is just that---training. No attacks, no assassination attempts like the ones that drove Allana and her Master from one end of the galaxy to another, just simple Jedi training. Because of this, I feel empty, as if there is something that I should be doing that I am not aware of.


	2. Chapter 2

I just got a message from Corrine today. She's one of the other Hapan apprentices. Had dark skin, that crimson, fiery hair, is quite the angel, and I mean it past the Hapan way. I'm getting carried away again. Corrine is actually from Gallinore, but she's as Hapan as Grandpa. We've a Hapan Jedi Apprentice club and Corrine's our president.

Our next meeting is on Kuat, this time next week, so I've a week to write to her. We apprentices rarely return home, but we Hapans journey back to Hapes, to my sister's Palace, three times a year: the Queen's Pageant, the Moon Festival, and the Crowning Day.

The Queen's Pageant is a yearly pageant and as prince, I serve as a monitor. Crowning Day is the anniversary of our first Queen Mother's ascension and my knowledge of those celebrations is limited, as males are barred. The most important one for us is the Moon Festival.

According to myths, Harpa, our patron goddess, had asked one of her angels, Novor, to dance with her and they took a total of seven steps, leaving one moon to rise in the wake of each step. In honor of this, the women ask us to dance in the dance hall on one of the moons once a year.

I want Corrine to ask me, but I don't know how to convince her.

My Master suggested that I ask her instead, but that is unthinkable for a male.

I can feel myself choking, if only ever slightly, and I pray that it is merely the blanket of pollution and not my emotions.


	3. Chapter 3

I was a fool once to doubt that Corinne would ask me and twice to believe that I would be free to dance as I wish this year.

Last year, on my sixteenth birthday, Corinne had invited me to dance, even though it is almost forbidden for Hapan women to make such requests of men who are more than a year younger, and yet she chose me still. I was barely old enough to dance and few, if any, things could have been more ideal.

But this year, things are as similar, and as different, as they can be. I could not write to Corinne. I wished for nothing more than my brother's insight into speaking with women, for it always came effortlessly to him, but it was pointless as long as my brother is busy on Felucia. I am told that I have inherited this from both my mother and my Aunt Jaina.

Then, just before our meeting on Kuat, Corinne came to me. It's always just before our meetings, but this time, she asked me to take over the club while she and her Master are off to the deep core for the month. This is outrageous. We Hapans do not ask for much, we merely need three holidays for women and two for men. This is a most reasonable request that we merely observe our traditions.

Here I am, organizing club activities, and things are falling apart already, simply because even though I am prince, I am still a mere male and not fit for command.

On a totally unrelated matter, Mother is joining Father on Ossus.

I don't enjoy being troubled, nor is it easy being depressed, knowing that while I, like most of our friends, am free to return to Hapes while Corinne is on a mission at the galactic core. I'm usually very happy and carefree.


	4. Chapter 4

I wish to neither write nor speak, yet Master Tillek insists upon both. I am a Hapan and a male and as such, I do not enjoy 'speaking my mind', as outsiders would call it. I've heard that merely a few decades ago, it was unthinkable for a man to even have opinions. Compared to them, I speak as freely as a woman, especially here on Coruscant, but Master is asking me to take this further.

I know that I can speak, for I am only one-fourth Hapan and I have been raised away from the hive of treachery where we males are little more than slaves. That is a fact. However, I know not what to say.

I know that my Master wishes for me to reveal my rather unfounded concerns over Hapan matters to him, but I cannot. And so, I shall merely speak of today.

The Coruscanti security has requested our assistance for the fifth time this week. My Master is… the subtlest term for this would be _iconvinced/i_ that these officials are idiots, for we have shapers on this planet who offer the most reasonable prices for their services and thoroughly understand their environment.

My Master has never been to Hapes, and for this reason, amongst others, I believe that he does not fully see the complicated web of politics behind this scheme, a web which I myself have yet to decipher.

I hear rumors that my brother would soon be knighted and that there are several knights interested in teaching my nephew and my niece. By all means, I should be ecstatic, but I cannot be more jealous of that Kalen and there is an inherent perversion in everything about my nephew and my niece simply because they are less than five years younger than I.

Like I have already stated, this concern is highly unfounded, for my mother would have created me much earlier had it not been for the circumstances that Hapan politics forced upon her and our father.

My thoughts are racing in a very disorganized fashion, but as prince, I am expected to provide nothing but order. In a way, I guess for this to be my reprieve.


End file.
